


Daisy Chains

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Field Trip [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daisy Chaining, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: A feild trip to a hillside outside of the city. Nino's hayfever is too bad for him to join in the fun so Alya keeps him company, but Adrien and Marinette have been left entirely alone. With the sun shining and Adrien's face full of affection for little ladybugs that remind him of a certain someone, Marinette finds it hard to keep her cool...





	Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts).



> Ever write a fic because of one comment on another fic?  
> I really needed the boost that that comment gave me to get the inspiration going. This one's dedicated to everyone who comments on fics because you'll never know how appreciated it is.

Adrien picked a weed from the depths of the grass and held it up to his eyelevel to examine it with a smile. The breeze from the hilltop ruffled his hair and the fluffy white clouds breezed past to allow in the golden warmth of the sun behind them.

Adrien looked out over the hill tops dramatically. "This is freedom."

"This is a shamrock," Alya said, pulling the weed from his hand as she gave him a funny look.

Marinette looked at Alya like she was an idiot, "That's a clover!"

Some way away Chloe gagged in disgust, "Ugh, its all green and dirty and gross - who cares?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. This field trip was a little too literal for most of her classmates to appreciate. It was a lovely patch of sloping hills and gentle paths of a huge nature reserve outside of the city. They had been taken out to the country for a breath of fresh air.

Some were happier about this than others.

"I don’t know about shamrocks but this is a sham. There's no signal here," Alya grumbled.

Chloe cried out again, angrier this time, " _How_ am i supposed to keep everyone updated about my perfect life if there’s no signal?!"

"How is it perfect if there's no signal?" Alya huffed.

Her blonde ponytail bounced as the spoilt girl scowled in her direction. "Shut. Up."

Alya rolled her eyes and went back to tapping on her phone. Marinette glanced down at the pocket on her pale pink blouse, where Tikki was hiding. They shared a look. Marinette carefully laid her hand over Alya's phone screen, and tried to gently push it down towards her side.

"Alya, take a day away from your phone. Look around. It's beautiful here," she said, gesturing to the array of colourful wild flowers sweeping across the hillside before them.

"But I'm on the brink of finding out who she is! I'm so, so close!" Alya whined, pulling her phone towards her chest.

She wasnt. Marientte knew that better than anyone. Still she urged, "Take a break. Come on, maybe we'll find some ladybugs that you can photograph."

"But-"

Adrien stepped forward to encourage Alya too, "Marinette’s right. It's lovely here, let's appreciate it!"

"I _hate_ it here!" Chloe spat.

Marinette’s eyes twinkled, "Come on, you don't wanna agree with _Chloe_ do you?"

Alya scowled at the very thought. Her hand holding her phone dropped to her side. "I hate _you_."

Adrien frowned without noticing Marinette's smug smirk. "That's not nice Alya."

"She doesn't mean it. She just hates that I'm right," Marinette was too smug to stutter.

Alya blew a raspberry at her. They were interrupted by a boy blowing his nose loudly and groaning as he did. Nino's eyes had puffed up and his nose was running like a river, red raw from rubbing with his tissues.

"Nino, did you take your hayfever pills?" Adrien asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't like swallowing pills!" Nino whined.

"They're so small though Nino, you'd barely notice," Alya sighed.

"Forget it, he has sat inside every break since infants, he’s not coming to a hill if it means taking a pill," marinette smirked.

" _I dont like pills_!" Nino repeated, with more emotion.

"We cant just leave him alone," Adrien said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nino argued.

"Don’t worry, I'll stay here with snotty," Alya promised.

"What?! No! You and i were going to get more ladybugs than anyone else!" Marinette whined.

"Nino needs someone to stay with him," Alya shrugged.

"Oh great, so now I'm gonna lose!" Marinette whined.

Usually she wouldn't care, and she'd probably offer to stick with the two of them too, but she'd been roped into one of Kim's bets and she didn't like losing them. Adrien laid a hand on Marinette's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll look for ladybugs with you Marinette!"

"You will?" She tried not to sound horrified at the prospect of being alone with him.

"Yeah, sure. Its not like Nino'll be on my team," Adrien smirked.

Nino snorted again as he tried to stop his nose from streaming. His eyes were misting up his glasses and it was getting hard to see. He couldn’t be trusted on a hillside alone.

"Sorry dude," he muttered, nasally.

"You gonna be ok alone?" Adrien asked.

"He’s not alone, now go on you two. You’re actually enjoying this, so you might as well go _enjoy_ it," Alya insisted.

Adrien grinned, ready to run off towards the hills. Marinette glared past Alya and straight at Nino. Now she was going to be too on edge to concentrate and she was going to lose the bet. This was his fault.

"Next time, I'm gonna make you swallow the pills," she warned.

Alya hid her grin behind her hand as Nino cowered back under Marinette’s glare.

"Coming Marinette?" Adrien called.

"Coming," she called back.

They were wandering for about ten minutes making polite chit chat and barely looking at one another, pretending this wasn't as awkward as it was. Their eyes were fixed on the grass searching for the bugs. Adrien suddenly started to pull off his jacket.

"It's hot up here," he said.

"It's always hot when you're around," she muttered.

He choked on his laugh, and grinned, "Smooth!"

She blushed instantly. He wasn’t supposed to hear that! "No! No i mean- around you is perfect temperature- no, you’re perfect temperature- no- you're perfect- _NO_!"

Adrien just laughed as he tied his jacket around his waist. Marinette gaze him a queasy smile under her pink blush. Tikki giggled. Marinette hoped the pink shine could be mistaken for sunburn even this early in the day.

With his collar now exposed, the sun reflected off the curves of his neck to highlight his face. It only really showed when he tugged on his collar, but when he did, Marinette held her breath until he let go. She was feeling light headed now.

His eyes widened and he gasped, "Don't move! There's a ladybug in your hair..."

Marinette froze. Not because of the ladybug, but because of his hand brushing gently against her forehead. She tingled at the touch, and it turned her into a statue. She barely registered the sing-song tone he used to talk to the bug.

"Come on little lady, I'm not going to hurt you. There, see? You’re safe!"

He held up the finger the bug scurried along, and at that point the sun decided to break through the clouds again.

The sunrays fell on Adrien as if he were an angel descending from heaven, and the glow of his hair was his halo. His shining green eyes were brighter than the grass and bushes all around them. They were lit by the affection that caused his soft but warm smile as he watched the tiny red lady covered in black spots wander down his hooked finger without a care.

An arrow slammed through Marinette's heart.

Just when she thought she couldn't love him more, he dragged her down deeper.

The ladybug fluttered off, making him blink in surprise as the wings burst into life.

He gazed through the rays to watch the little bug flutter into the daisies, the soft smile warming his face blissfully.

Marinette wanted to tell him how handsome he look in that moment, but she couldn't remember how to talk.

"P-p-poem!"

His eyebrows rose. "Poem?"

"P-p-p-p-" marinette sounded like a car engine about to flood.

"Are you ok Marinette?"

"Sit gotta m-me...."

Marinette sank into the grass, feeling the warmth of the blades as they wrapped around her exposed legs. She was beginning to regret wearing a skirt today, and yet she really didn't because otherwise she would have passed out about twenty minutes ago when Adrien's ring tapped her shoulder, and was so cool in the warmth of the minivan. 

Now she had the wind to call her, but she still felt the ring on her arm. "You ok mari? Shall I get Ms-"

"N-n-no, I'm f-fine just..." the mistake she made was moving her hands to let her see.

His emerald eyes were gleaming with concern for her. Her words died on her lips. In her mind she reached for his collar, pulling him forward by his shirt until his lips met hers. In her mind he melted into the kiss after a moments surprise, and his hand pulled her cheek forward gently, his thumb brushing against her chin. In her mind, her hand ran up to the hair at the back of his neck, running her fingers up through them, pulling him closer.

Marinette gasped as she realised he was still looking concerned. She yelped urgently, " **I'M FINE**!"

He reeled back in surprise. She groaned and covered her face with her hands, falling back to lay in the grass. Uncertain what to do, Adrien sat beside her. Tikki crept across the grass, leaving a scent trail to attract a little help. Then she slipped quietly into her bag.

Adrien felt the bug land on his arm before he saw it. The moment he did, he realised what Marinette had meant.

"Ladybird, ladybird, Fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children all gone; All except one, and that's little Ann. She's crept under the frying pan."

Marinette felt the little bugs land on her exposed legs. She assumed they mistook her bright blouse for a flower. She took a moment to watch one crawl freely across her arm.

"That was a messed up poem," she muttered.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed, "Who burns down a ladybugs home?"

"The same kind of person that makes butterflies evil," Marinette suggested.

"True," Adrien chuckled.

It was easier to talk when she couldn't see him. When she held out her hands for the bug to wander off of into the grass, she felt the tiny daisies under her fingers. She rolled her head to see the little white petals tinged with pink from underneath. She smiled at them.

Adrien watched curiously as Marinette sat up to start picking flowers. She tucked one behind her ear, and another into her bag. Tikki wore that one with pride, not that Adrien knew that. Then she began to weave their stalks together, almost without noticing.

"What are you doing?"

Marinette blinked in surprise and looked from the chain to him to the chain again. "I'm... I'm making a daisy chain. I didn't even realise i was doing it..."

He edged forward curiously. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I... I don't remember... every time I end up sitting near daisies I end up making daisy ch- oh!" Marinette sat upright like she'd suddenly had an epiphany.

Adrien sat bolt upright at the same time, his first instinct being to copy. "What?!"

Marinette spoke to the air, staring forward like she was looking into another plane of existence. "I made Chloe a daisy chain and it attracted a bee and she got stung... we were, like, four... do you think that's why she doesnt like me?"

Adrien gave a helpless shrug. He had no idea why Chloe seemed to hate everything and everyone so passionately, but here they were. "I wouldn't be surprised..."

He happened to look over his shoulder and see Rose and Juleka, some distance away. While Juleka weaved daisies together, Rose slotted wildflowers into Juleka's hair. They seemed so very peaceful together. Adrien glanced back at marinette. She was humming now. Softly humming to herself while weaving chains of flowers. There was something blissfully about how calm she looked right then. He liked it. He wanted to feel it too.

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

She glanced up at him again, To make daisy chains?"

He nodded eagerly, "Please?"

Marinette thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure."

Adrien lit up as Marinette set her half made chain in her lap, to show him how first to pick the daisies. The right length of stalk was important. He listened eagerly, and obeyed her every instruction. It wasn't long before both of them were weaving and laughing with a strange sense of pride that he had learned something that came so easily to Marinette she barely notice doing it.

"There's another bug in your hair," Adrien pointed out after a while.

"I'm covered in them right now," marinette admitted.

She could feel them on her exposed skin, just as he could feel them on his. For some reason they were flocking towards them. Marinette assumed they somehow knew who she was and felt safe around her. Neither she nor Adrien tried batting them away. They liked it. The little feet and fluttery wings tickled.

"Why doesn't ladybug have wings?" He asked suddenly.

"Why doesn't Chat Noir have whiskers?" She retorted.

"But he’s got ears and a tail and everything. She hasn't even got wings," he said.

Marinette's hands fell into her lap as she realised he was right. "Her outfit is kinda simply in comparison isn't it? I never noticed that before."

But Adrien wasn’t finished. He had a rant and finally someone who wouldn’t just listen, they’d care too. This was a rare opportunity he had to grab. "They wouldn't even have to be functional wings! If she had pull out fabric to glide on it'd do the job. It'd make it easier for her to do patrol too. Imagine being able to swoop down and stop crime from the rooftops!"

"You've thought about this a lot haven’t you?"

"I'm the son of a fashion designer, you pick up things..."

A small smile crossed her face as his ears turned red.

"I like it. We should remodel Ladybugs outfit to her and see if she changes it," she joked.

"Doesn't it have to be made out of specific super magic unbreakable fabric?" He asked.

"It has to be available somewhere or she wouldn't have the first outfit," she shrugged.

His hands fell into his lap as it dawned on him that he'd never questioned where his outfit came from. "Good point. Very good point."

Marinette giggled warmly, which made him smile. He liked seeing her like this. Comfortable. Calm. Cover her in flowers and ladybugs and suddenly she could talk.

And he liked hearing what she had to say.

The ladybug chat turned into regular chat, and they ended up looking at the clouds and joking about the shapes of them. They watched their friends and classmates run by. Chloe was desperately trying to get signal, making Sabrina lift her higher for the useless boost. Nathanael had set up on ground not too far away, laying flat on his stomach as he sketched the view before him as best he could. He wasn't helped by Kim and Alix rushing around after stray bugs, or Max traipsing past quoting memorized states on who had how many, but he was helped by Ivan and Mylene who took it upon themselves to point out Nathanael was trying to draw and they were disrupting that. With a short apology, they left to chase other bugs. Juleka and Rose rolled onto their backs to talk about the sky.

Things were fairly peaceful for a while, dozing in the fresh air and the warmth of the sun in the mostly clear blue sky.

Nino and Alya played charades and twenty questions while they waited for the others to return.

"I'm sorry you missed out on the field trip," Nino sniffed.

Alya laughed, "Dude, this trip blows! We're in a field. Its a literal field trip. Id much rather hang out with you, listening to your music and trying to guess that you're Michaelangelo?"

"Close, i was Raphael," Nino said.

"Damn! So close!" Alya clicked her fingers in regret.

Nino nodded towards the window as the teacher headed back towards the others like a sheep dog gathering in the flock.

"Hey, looks like they're heading back in," he said.

Alya followed his gaze. "I don't see Marinette or Adrien. D’you think they know what time it is?"

"Why don't you go out and look for them?" Nino suggested.

"Because what if this is the day they get together and i walk in on it? They're too little and innocent to be hardcore making out!" Alya said.

Nino crumpled his face in disgust. "I'm sorry I asked."

"I'm gonna wait for them outside."

They were the one of the last groups to return. Nathanael had an excuse- he had to get a decent picture on his phone to finish his painting later. Ivan and Mylene were waiting for him.

They heard Chloe before they saw her, cursing this hill and its very existence. No one bothered to ask her why there were twigs in her hair, mostly because Sabrina's bleeding cheek was more interesting, which deeply annoyed Chloe. So much so she refused to get in the mini van before everyone was back.

Alya finally spotted Adrien and Marinette heading back down the path, both of them smiling bright enough for her to see from here. She could hear their laughter on the breeze. Sunlight glinting from Adrien's yellow hair lit up the askew flower crown she'd draped over his head. It matched the loop of white flowers around her neck. Alya raised an eyebrow. All she had in her hair was torn up grass blades thanks to Kim and Alix's impromptu grass fight. Marinette beamed at Alya as they reached the end of the path.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey. Ninos in there, waiting for you," alya said.

"Oh, cool, I'm just gonna... talk... to Chloe for a sec," Adrien said.

Marinette giggled behind her hand so Adrien elbowed her pointedly. Alya raised an eyebrow.

"You do you," she said.

Adrien was almost giddy as he hurried over to Chloe. If this worked she'd avoid him and he wouldn't be on edge waiting for her to attack, and if it didnt, it'd still make Marinette laugh, so it would be worth the clingy blonde on his leg all the time.

"Have a good time?" Marinette asked.

"Did _you_?" Alya asked, pointedly.

"The best!" Marinette beamed.

Alya lit up eagerly. "I want details!"

Before Marinette could even open her mouth they were distracted by Chloe screaching. "GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT! DONT YOU KNOW THEY ATTRACT **DANGEROUS** INSECTS?!"

Chloe practically shoved Adrien away from her when he advanced to ask why she didnt want a hug this time when she was always bothering him about hugs. Chloe huffed in frustration and shoved past them to climb in the van. Adrien laughed to himself, and caught Marinette's eye. when she grinned at him, his smile got brighter, if possible.

Marinette looked back at Alya. "I'm going to marry him."

"Spring wedding. Daisies for your bouquet. Blue and green theme to match your eyes - or is that too cheesy?" Alya couldn't hide her smile.

"Well, maid of honour, I'm sure we can work it out," Marinette grinned.

"Id be honoured to accept!"

Marinette and Alya giggled as they climbed back into the minivan, ready to head back to the city. Adrien flashed Marinette a grin, and winked as he passed her to sit beside Nino. Marinette's ears turned pink, but her beam had never been brighter.


End file.
